The Seville's Meet the Cortezes
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: While Carmin and Junis Parents are on Assigment so are Adam's Parents but little do they know that the giggles and a new Enemy the Time lord is Behind all of this R&R
1. Chapter 1

The Sevilles meet the Cortezes

Chapter 1 Moving and meeting the next door neighors

As Adam Alvin simon theodore Brittany jeanette eleanor Jill sheryl Charlene Joe joel Katy and Megan were just hanging out they noticed that someone was moving in next door so they went to check it out . " So you guys who do you think our next door Neighers is" Asked Adam . " I dont know at this point they probably are seceret Agents from a top level Orginzation but I could be right about this" Said Brittany . " Right time to go see who they are" Said Alvin . As they all went in there Signiture Colours

to go meet there new Neigbhors . Meanwhile Carmin and Juni Cortez were doing there morning Exersises " Say Carmin got any plans today" Asked Juni . "hmmm lets Think Watch TV and go and meet and great the Neighorhood with Friendly hi how are you and read up on our latest assinment so I do have some things to do oh and Juni you should read up on yours as well" Replied Carmin . As they both got done with there Exersises Carmin went to go take a shower and Juini went into the downstairs Bathroom to take a shower as well and both got dressed afterwords . Outside Adam and the Gang waited Pationtly for someone to ring the doorbell . Finally a girl with Black hair . " Hi you must be the Seville's I 'm Carmin and thats my Brother Juni our parents are out on doing an Errand you wanna

come in" Asked Carmin Politely . "Sure we'd Love to" Replied Adam . Adam and the others walked in and hung up there coates and Carmin noticed there old Badges and they were not part of the OSS just yet . " Hey Adam whats with the Level 5 Badges and how did you get them" Asked Carmin . " Glad you asked when we heard of the Spy kids program we just had to sign up and we trained with the top most Military Generals Drill Sergants and even older Spys as well so we recived a lot of Training we are part of the OSS international" Said Adam . " Interesting very Interesting we may have to run a check on you guys" Said Carmin as she went into the tree house to run a Background check . " So Juni I heard once that you and carmin were up against gary and Gerti Giggles weird last names if you ask me" Said Adam . "yea we went up against them and all because I got fired for not getting the Transmooker device but Carmin the nice sister she is got me Renstated into the OSS and not only that Assigned ourselves to the Ucati Assigment and we sent Gary and Gerti to the Goby Dessert you heard of that Place and we went after them but in the end it was both Gary and Gerti that got fired and there

Dad Donagan got fired also and our Dad Gregionan Cortez got Chosen as the next Director of the OSS

But anyway I dont think we introduced ourselves My names Juni" . " Im Adam thats Alvin Simon Theodore Paul Eddie Joe and Joel and these are my sisters Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl

Charlene Katy and Megan" Replied Adam . "Wow thats a lot of you I think we should go see what my sister is up to" As Juni and the others . Walked over to the Tree house they got in and noticed that Carmin was Stunned at the Profiles that she was just Staring off into space about . " uh Carmin hello

Earth to Carmin" Said Juni as he waved his hand in front of her face . " oh sorry Juni I just cant belive the information that I am currently looking at some of it's Classified who in there rightmind would Classify information that we cant even Access"Said Carmin . " how about top Military officals and the President Himself at the time" Said Adam . "oh right now I get it they didnt want the information getting leaked to the public" Said Carmin in a serious tone . " Thats right at the time when we Signed up we didnt know what we were getting into but our Dad Dave and our Mother Claire are Also Spy believe it or not its quite true your mom and Dad might know them but anyway since our Moms and Dads are on Assigment we should check the local news and see whats going on" Said Adam . As Adam

and the others Started to check the local News they Came Across something very Disturbing . " uh you guys had better check this out I think that Donaggan just Broke out of Jail and is also getting his Kids renstated and this could be a Problem but not only that he is working with the time lord who now has the Ability to Stop time this can be a Problem and not only that he is also holding our Parents Hostage hold up we have an incoming Transmission from …... The President we havent heard from him in ages

lets find what he wants" Said Adam . As an Image of the president came up it was Obama . " Hello Carmin Juni and of course Adam and the chipmunks nice to see you all back in action" Said Obama . " its a Pleasure to see you to Mr. President" Said Adam . "please call me Barrack" Said Obama in a Calm tone .

"Very well Barrack lets get down to Business" Said Adam . " you all know Dongaggan well he broke out of Jail along with his two kids Gary and Gerti Giggles but not only that there working with a Very Dangerous Person Called the Time lord he is able to Stop time in its Tracks we need you all to stop him and make sure he doesnt get away and I am going to let Adam and the chipmunks handel Gary and Gerti while the two of you also Handel Gary and Gerti Aparently due to there Training they were able to bust out and go help there dad get out of Jail as well which is why we need all of your help to stop both Donaggan and the time lord along with Gary and Gerti I will make sure Personaly that they are locked away in a Jeuvinal Dention Center but for Donagain and The time lord they are going to be locked away in a Maximum Security Prision that way we know that they cant get out" Said Obama . As the image of Obama Flickered off for some reason Adam and the others began to work out a good Plan to bring down Gary and Gerti along with there dad while Carmin and Juni worked on a Plan to take out the Timelord . And so they got into there Respective Helecopters and flew to there Destinations while Adam and the others got into there Delorean and Flew with them and also Flew to there Destination . And so there Mission Began one of there Biggest yet .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finding there Parents

While on there Mission Adam and the others along with Carmen and Juni were Talking about what was going to happen if this timelord took over the world along with Donaggan and with his two Kids even the President had the Enitre Military looking for them so they could place them under arrest and locked away in a Maximum Security prision . "so anyway I was thinking I hope one day that we can all Join the Jedi academy and at the same time have our training to rely on wouldnt you all agree ?" Asked Adam . "well we have been watching starwars the clonewars and we did get this wicked idea but lets hold off on that for awhile and find our Parents but still lets Consider it as an option for now" Said Simon . " you guys lets just focus on the mission we all know our training is going to pay off so lets just stay focused" Said Brittany .

" Your right we all need to stay Focused and find our parents besides Katy is already missing them but still finds hope that oneday we will be reunited with our Parents" Said Jill . " well what do you say that

we get some Snacks besides Theodore and Eleanor packed them for us before our mission began anyway do you think we will find our parents" Asked worried Alvin . " Alvin dont worry we will find Dave and Claire we both know for a fact that they are Strong to break out of any enemy forteress its

what they have been trained for" Said Sheryl . "Alright you guys I have programmed a Microwave to make food for us in case we run out" Replied Adam . Theodore and Eleanor Nodded And Alvin Simon Jeanette Jill Sheryl Charlene and Katy all Started to Munch on the food that Theodore and Eleanor Packed and Stored Alvin and Simon talked while Brittany was Focused on the Mission and so was Adam what they didnt know is that Carmen and Juni had Expereience in working with Eachother and with out the assistence of the Giggles those two along could never be trusted so they still were focused on the mission and they Made it to there Destination . As they set down the Delorean they noticed that Carmen and juni were alerady there and waiting for them . " About time you guys showed up we were waiting for you to get here" Said Juni . " Well here we all are Say were Carmen" Asked Adam . "Well Carmen is out Scouting ahead to find a Site for our Camp" Replied Juni . " Say how did you guys get here ?" Asked Juni . " We got here by Delorean how else" Said Adam . "Ok Now I believe you" Replied Juni. As Carmen got back with the location for there camp everything was set to go all they had to do was setup a camp fire and make a Shelter. But they were Unawair that someone Was watching them . And so there Mission Finaly Began


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Plan

As Carmen and the others worked on the Plan everything was going to go as smooth as Pie all they had to do was figure out where the Enemy hide out was and Bam Nail them and Hand them over to the government and the military . Of course they would get there Picture taken By the president Himself and Be on live TV and appear on the Today show and be on National TV . " Alright you guys here's what we do we follow one of the Time Lords Goons and it should lead us straight to his Hide out and

boom we Nab them all" Said Carmen . " Ok slight Problem with that you should Consider that there are going to be Traps and maybe we should use stealth to get to the hide out that way no one Dectects us Stealth is what we need to use but your Plan seems all in good but we need to use Sealth that way we dont get detected by the enemy" Said Adam . "Hey I got one why dont we Combine Both Plans that

way we can Maximize the time we have and get this Mission completed" Said Alvin . " Alvins right our Useless Bickering is getting us Nowhere but Combining Both Plans we should be able to Maximize our time and get to the hide out but we should get in by taking out one of the gaurds and go in dressed as them and you guys could get here by Stealth since it is in your Best Interest" Carmen Said . " Alright then we move out at Dawn so get some sleep while you can we move out at Dawn just before the sun comes up" Said Adam . As Carmen and Juni went over there own Plan everything went in Perfect Order . As night Fell each Chipmunk Slept with there counterpart . "Hey Adam once we nab this Guy what do we do afterwards" Whispered Brittany .

" well remember the Jedi Academy signup back when it first came out well I think I'll do it I am going to become a Jedi and Fight in the Clone wars . Dont worry Britt I'll come Back in one piece dont worry I have my Training to rely on Plus I do need to read up on the History of the Jedi and Followup to where they are Now. Britt I will always Love you No matter what you are my Number one girl even if I

am a Whole Galaxy Away and in some Temple and working with someone Else I'll always Think of you" Whispered Adam . " Adam thats Sweet of you do you really have it in you to become a Jedi ?" WhisperedBrittany . " Well I dont know but since I have my Military Training to rely on then peiece of Cake Plus I even to Build my own Lightsaber ok so Before we even signed up for the Spy Kids

Program I was Building lighsabers and storing them for future references I still have some of the Crystals and some of the Parts for the sabers themselves and I can somehow tap into the Force I can not begin to Explain it not even Alvin knows of my new Powers" Whispered Adam . " Wow thats amazing how long have you kept this a seceret from us" Asked Brittany worriedly . " for Far too long and yea I

think its time that I tell everyone only I dont want the Cortezes to listen in which is why we need to wait until they are gone to make our move ok Theodore and Eleanor are going to make Breakfast when they are gone while Alvin Simon Paul Eddie Jeanette Jill Sheryl Charlene and Katy ready our Gear and you and me should be ready to lead our Group but we need to do this when they are gone so then I think everyone is ready" Whispered Adam . " Good idea I think everyone must of heard our Conversation espically Alvin but no matter we still need to focus on the mission" Whispered Brittany . Althrough the Night Adam and his Brothers while Brittany and Her sisters Discussed how they were going to get up and go about there Plan and even nail themselves a reward in the process . Brittany Snapped a Picture of her and Adam Kissing and Stored it in her phone and slipped it under Pillow .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rescuing the Parents and returning home

As Adam and the others went to the Enemy Camp the found there parents and of course Donnaggan along with Gary and Gerti Giggles along with the Evil Time lord . " Why dont you just Surrender and we will let the Military take you easily but if not then we will take you in by force" Said Adam. " ha ha ha ha ha ha your words are Laughable Seville and dont think I dont remember you guys along with the Cortezes putting me away once it wont happen again" Said the Timelord . "Fine then if thats the way you want it then you got it" Said Adam. " Gary I thought I could trust you I guess I was wrong" Said Carmen . " Carmen Join me with you at my side we could take control of the OSS and make things that we want them to be" Said Gary . " Fat chance Gary do you really think i'm that Dumb to join you no way hozay not a chance on Gods green Earth" Replied Carmen . " Gerti why why did you do this to me

I thought I could trust you I thought we were friends Seems your nothing but a user ,a user to get what she wants We are no longer friends I know who my Real friends are who are yours Wake up your not in Dream land and that Time lord is NOT your friend hes just using you to he could take over the world and when hes done with you and your Brother and Dad he will toss all of you away like a used Rag" Said Juni . " Dont you get it Juni we were never friends I only pretended to be your friend and so did Gary we both used you both and remember the Diner well let me tell you this instead of your father

being picked as the new Director the president picked our Dad who could do a better job then your's Admit Juni your weak Useless and nothing but a Pancake Butterfingers" Said Gerti Evily . " do you really think that calling me names would frighten me your wrong I really dont care if I am a butter fingers or not so no matter what you call me it wont hurt" Said Juni Confidently . " Fine then its your Funerel" Said Gerti Evily. As Juni took on Gerti while Carmen took on Gary . Adam and his team took on the time lord . He tried to hit them but there training Payed off in the end they were all Beatin and Tied up and his Staff Securred Safely in Adam's Hands .

Adam Alvin Simon Theodore Paul Eddie Brittany Jeanette Eleanor and Katy all Freed Dave and Claire . While Carmen and Juni Freed Greg and Ingrite Cortez. Moments later the Military came Busting down the Door and Hauled off the Time lord and Adam handed the Staff which was locked away safely and flown off to Area 51 for Testing to see if could be used against Alien Invasions . Adam

and the Others got a lift by Presidents Private Helecopter Back to the White house for a Job well Done and they even got a medel along with a Parade Appearing on National and Local TV appearing on the Today show Goodmorning america and even appered on Ky3 Abc News and KSFX Ozarks Fox and even Appeared on NBC News so they were known all around the world it was the Biggest Story since

the Afgan War and even Bigger than any story since the War in Iraq Bigger than Alvin and the chipmunks themselves they even appeared on Newspapers and were mentioned on Radio Stations all across the Country . As they all returned home they Decided to Retire from Being OSS International Agents and live there own lives and Greg Cortez Director of the OSS Understood and there car was returned back to them safe and sound . Adam Alvin Simon theodore Paul Eddie Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene and Katy all hung up there Gear and Level Badges and lived there lives but not Adam he signed up for the Jedi academy Program and was off on another adventure to another Galaxy .

" Well I had better get ready to go Lets see I have all of my lightsabers I should be ready to go hang on a sec I might wanna say goodbye to Brittany that way she doesnt miss me oh and another thing for my entire Family" Said Adam to himself . "hey everyone I know this is going to sound weird but here it goes Alvin you have kept me on my toes and thanks to you I had the chance to get into the Music Business Simon you being the Smart one you tought me Stuff about science math and how to build stuff Jeanette same to you ,You gave me hope to ask out your older sister Brittany and I did ,Paul you gave me Mental Strength to carry on and allways Accomplish my Objectives so thank you Eddie on hard times you helped me like when I was nervous to get up in front of the Class and read my report

that day you gave me a push on the right Direction . Brittany my Number one Girl you have stuck by my side like …. Glue and I have done the same so I have signed up for the Jedi academy Program off in another Galaxy so dont worry when I get setup I will find a way to contact you Eleanor even you helped me with my school work and had always been there to listen to my insain Rambling and ….. Blubbering when I was feeling the Blues Theodore Same thing .

Jill thank you for sticking up for me . Sheryl you always knew what outfits I should were the same with you Britt.

Katy you always Found a way to Brighten up my day so thank you . And last mom Dad Thank you for raising me to be the Best son that I can as I say these final words before I leave this Planet and no I'm not going to take my own life I'm going to become a Jedi just like in the TV show Star wars the Clone wars and really see where it goes from there so Thank you all for being there with me Good bye and I hope that you all Love me even when I'm not here " Said Adam in the Recorder as he recorded his Voice .

_Well this is it this should be the last thing I just hope that Brittany mostly her doesnt Start Crying over me when I leave and Become a Jedi and Fight in the Clone wars sooner or later I knew for some reason this would happen well I had better get ready. _Thought Adam . As the others went to sleep Adam waited to be picked up and sure enough there was a Republic Transport with a Man Carying a Lightsaber on his belt covered in Odd looking robes . " Are you ready to go and seek out your Destiny" Asked the Jedi Master. " Yea but who are you?" Asked Adam . " My names Obi-wan Kenobi" Said Obiwan . " well then I just left them a really long recording telling them how much I love them" Said Adam . " Thats touching Adam very touching you love your Family very much and I hope that love can carry on in life but that recording its like your saying goodbye" Said obi wan . " Your wrong its never goodbye its See ya later" replied Adam with a smirk on his face . _Oh great I get the feeling that Adam is going to be like Anakin but he might be different . _

" Come along its time we get underway and get you to your Future" Said Obi wan . As Adam and Obi wan Boarded the Republic Transport the Doors shut and it took off thru the Upper atmosphere of the Planet earth and Boarded the Venator Class Cruiser the Twilight were Admiral Yularin was waiting on the Bridge " Awe General I see you have returned with the Younling does he have everything that he needs" Asked the Admiral . " I think so I noticed he is Carrying his laptop a bunch of lightsabers that he must have built himself and his Robes along with his Commicater so I think thats all he is Carrying" Said Obiwan . " Captain Rex why dont you get this Kid some quarters so he could rest in" Ordered

Yularin . "Yes Sir ,Come on lets get you a place to stay its going to be a long trip to Corsicant" Said Rex . "Good Idea lets go" Said Adam . As Rex and Adam left the Bridge and went down the Hallway Adam Noticed a few faces that he might see at the Temple . " uh I never caught your name sir ?" Asked Adam . " Oh my Names Rex Im a Clone just like my Brothers we may all look the same but our faces our different thats Commander Cody but there are some Important People your going to meet like the Jedi Councle Chanceller Palpatine General Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano and other Clones like me" Said Rex " aww here we are your Quarters I hope you find it to your liking" Said Rex . " You bet I do" Said Adam . As Captain rex Walked off with a Smile on his face Adam Settled down and thats when the Twilight Propelled its self into Hyperspace and so Adam's New Destiny would begin his life as a jedi just like he told Brittany that day back on the Beach .


End file.
